Ben 10: Guardian
Ben 10: Guardian is a western animation which is the sixth installment and second remake to the Ben 10 Franchise. Ben 10: Guardian follows the exploits of Ben Tennyson and his wide array of alien warriors battling invading forces. Premise Benjamin Tennyson, a ten year old boy moves into the town, Bellwood with his family to have a fresh start. His cousins, Gwen Tennyson and Lucy Mann offered a tour around town, making new friends and enemies along the way. However his life would soon change when his parents were killed in an explosion. Now orphaned, he moved into Gwen's family which is where digging through his parents' items learned about a place where they frequently visited. He along with his cousins and friends uncovered the Codon Well, a mysterious force with incredible power. The Codon Well sensing Ben, bestowed him the Omnitrix, a device that allows him to transform into extraterrestial warriors. With it and his allies named the Plumbers protect the Codon Well from those who intends to misuse it. Thus, Ben's life as the Guardian of the Universe began. Plot Season 1: Ben and his allies, the Plumbers must deal with an array of criminals and alien forces all the while a looming threat hangs over Bellwood and Earth. Season 2: As things may seems to be returning to normal, Ben fights a new enemy but the enemy that he must face is within himself. Season 3: Two months has passed after the battle against Vilgax, Ben took the time to be the normal human boy rather than the Guardian of the Universe he was destined to be. However, Ben and the Plumbers are forced to return to duty. Due to Aggregor's demise, a massive power grab has occurred all over the Universe. He has to faced new enemies, both from Terra to outer space. Thankfully, new warriors are unlocked to help in the battle. Season 4: The battle between good and evil enters a new phase. Ben must discover the resolve to fight back against the new threat; the Waybads. Characters The Plumbers Benjamin Tennyson Gwen Tennyson Lucy Mann Cooper Daniels Jonesy Kevin Levin Ron Baumann/ Rook Blonko Guardians of the Universe A title belonging to a band of heroes who defeated Vilgax. Also known as Warriors or Alien Heroes, they are applied to any new form Ben has unlocked. Heatblast Diamond Head Four Arms Wildvine Cannonbolt XLR8 Gray Matter Upgrade Water Hazard Stinkfly Blitzwolfer Big Chill Buzzshock Lodestar Bone Crasher - A saurian like alien that could generate bone spikes for a variety of uses such as whips, swords and more. Re-Range - An alien that uses its energy to transmute matter XPunch - A large tasmanian devil like alien that slobbers on his fists which he launches them at his opponent and explode. ULO - A starfish like alien that could produce smaller versions of himself to fight off enemy attacker. ULord has enhanced strength and capacity for travelling into deep space. Muk Waybig Bellwood Possum High Principal White Alan Albright Pierce Wheels Helen Wheels Manny Armstrong JT Cash Patty Berkenfeld SECT Lt Steel Galactic Enforcers Magistrata Magister Petalliday Magister Labrid Ultimos Tini Synaptak The Overlord Armada The Overlord/ Aggregor Psyphon Vilgax and the Heralds Vilgax Adwaita Elena Validus/ Hive Lord Transyl Kundo Negative Ten Forever King Forever Ninja Dr Animo Charmcaster Malware Inspector 13 Queen Attea Colonel Rozum/ Exo Skull Rojo/ Subdora Carl Nesmith/ Nemesis Waybads Dora Kranng Lanz Criminals Zombozo Circus Freaks Fisttrick OTTO Bubble Helmet Liam Fistina Others Frank Tennyson Natalie Tennyson Joel Tennyson Camille Mann Tennyson Helena Xagliv Officer Jones Kwarrel Levin Six Six Seven Seven Eight Eight Bezel Azmuth Myaxx Molly Gunther James Jones Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Cast Tara Strong: Ben Tennyson, Lucy Mann, Molly Gunther, Buzzshock Kari Wahlgren: Gwen Tennyson Johnny Young Bosch: Kevin Levin, Heatblast Fred Tatascoire: Cannonbolt, Upgrade, Four Arms Dee Bradley Baker: Stinkfly, Big Chill, Lodestar, Frank Tennyson Jim Ward: Diamondhead, Wildvine, Principal White Phil LaMarr: Water Hazard Josh Keaton: Carl Tennyson, XLR8 Richard Steven Horvitz: Gray Matter, Helena Xagliv Mark Hamil: Rook Blonko Kevin Michael Richardson: Kwarrel Levin, Blitzwolfer Taylor Gray: Jonesy Other Voice Actors Vanessa Marshall: Sandra Tennyson David Kaye: Adwaita Grey Griffin: Natalie Tennyson, Louise Dalton John Dimaggio: Bill Gacks Charlie Schlatter: Cash Alex Hirsch: Officer Jones, Old Man Drake Bell: James Jones, Pierce Wheels Olivia Holt: Patty Berkenfeld, Tini Doc Shaw: Alan Albright Troy Baker: Professor Paradox, Fire Chief Whittington, Sypnatak Mark Ryan: Kundo Kathleen Barr: Elenda Validus Tom Kane: UltimosCategory:Series Category:Debut Series